To the End
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: After disobeying her parents wishes and wandering out towards the old Argon mountain, Momo finds herself falling into the outskirts of Frost Reach. With no way out, she is forced to either befriend or kill any Argons that get in her way in order to survive and make it home to her family.
1. Prologue

**To the End**

 **~Prologue~**

" _Long ago, two races ruled Earth in harmony: Argons and Kadas. One day, the king of the Kadas, Jax, decided he no longer wanted to share the Earth with the Argon king. So, on the night of the harvest moon, he sent out his finest warriors to capture the Argon king. Once he was brought back to the castle, Jax strung up the monarch by his feet, and hung him upside down from the ceiling. As the Argon king hung there, the blood rushing to his head, Jax gathered both Argons and Kadas to the center of the city and told them the news. The Kadas all howled with joy, excited to hear this. The Argons, however, weren't too pleased. And during that meeting, a war between the two races broke out._

 _The war lasted for years, until the Kadas emerged victorious. Outraged with the betrayal of the Argons, Jax sealed them away in the catacombs under the mountains far away from his castle. However, the seal to the mountains were never fully complete, leaving a small opening at the top of the tunnel inside._

 _Though, the Argons could never climb high enough to reach the surface, always having the rocks and stones they climbed upon crumble away under their hands. After so many attempts, they finally gave up, leaving the tunnel that held the only source of outside light._

 _After roaming the tunnels for hours on end, the Argons finally came a clearing. Their new leader, Rykos Coroway, was the one to name their new home. "Frost Reach" he called it, admiring the snow that gathered on the ground and the ice sickles that hung from the ceiling. And for the years that followed their entrapment, the Argons settled down and made their new life in Frost Reach, hoping one day to return to their old home."_


	2. Chapter 1

**To the End**

 **~Chapter 1~**

"Mom? Whatever happened to the Argons?"

"Argons? Where did you hear about them, honey?"

"I found a history book that said Kadas and Argons used to live together! What happened to them?"

"Oh… um… T-they're still around! You just don't know it!"

"No, they're not! Argons have glowing eyes and usually come out at night! Whenever we go out for walks or somewhere else, no one has glowing eyes!"

"Momo, sweetie, that's enough."

"And there are Argons who have really fluffy and thick coats with different symbols on them, and-"

" _Enough, Momo!"_

The young kit looked up at her mother, who sighed softly. She got down on one knee, now being level with her daughter.

"Sweetie, the Argons were horrible creatures," she started softly, "King Jax gathered both Kadas and Argons to the center of the city one night and halfway through, the Argons started a war. That's why we banished them to the mountains. They're unstable, honey."

"But… the book said-"

"Books don't always tell the truth," she explained, interrupting her. "Stay away from Argon Mountain, please. If they find you out there, they'll hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, mother," With a smile and a pat on the head, Momo watched her mother turn her heels and walk out of the living room. She let out a soft sigh, sitting on the windowsill and looking out towards the large mountains on the other side of town. She had read about some of the Argons. Namida was their master healer, having two apprentices learning along side her. Their names were Ghost and Kit, if she remembered correctly. The leader of the soldiers was named Rabbit, or Ink for the ones who barely knew her, who was both a more serious and strict Argon when on duty. When off, she was joker and usually friendly. And their king, Rykos, was an icy blue wendigo. Apparently, before the war started, Rykos was a very nice and caring being. But after they were cast out of Westonia, he became cold and hateful. She wondered about the other Argons and what they were like. Perhaps… she should find out herself?

That was it. She had made up her mind. She knew for a fact that the Argons had to be nice and peaceful beings. There had to be a reason for their outburst of rage. Surely there could be one that wasn't hostile and could explain everything to her. And the more she thought about meeting a nice Argon, the more excited she grew. So when her mother went to bed, Momo piled up some more pillows under her blankets and climbed out the window, the summer air greeting her. The crickets chirped their song as she ran through the dimly lit streets, the mountains slowly growing closer and closer. She kept to the shadows, not wanting someone to see her and lead her back home.

The old pathway up to the mountain was littered with fallen branches, leaves, and even a tree or two. The once dead grass was slowly being frosted over, as the once warm air grew colder. She wondered, just for a second, how there could be cold air at the bottom of the mountain. Maybe it's just how it was? She wasn't sure. Though, the further she traveled, the colder it got. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently. And she slipped when the once dirt path turned to ice. Both her paws and knees scraped against the frost, removing a bit of her fur. She grumbled softly, her ears twitching when she heard a soft _crack_ in the ice. In panic, she forced herself to stand up, only to slip once more, this time the ice giving way and dropping her several feet before she slammed against the stoney surface. It was so quick, her spine giving out a sickening _snap_ as she collided with the ground, the breath being knocked out of her and her vision fading. Well… this wasn't how she planned to meet the Argons...


End file.
